


keep it moving till we make it (to the other side)

by Remy (iamremy)



Series: one thousand miles per hour [3]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/Remy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just been a short road trip, but they've won a race and now Mt. Kisco seems different when Joe returns with Finn. It feels a lot like everything's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddmentsandTweaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/gifts).



> So I'm surprised af at the feedback I got for the previous work in this series, and quite a lot of you wanted a sequel. So here it is! Most of it's been written in a state of allergy-induced sickness, and while I've checked for errors I'm pretty sure I haven't caught them all, so please excuse me.
> 
> While it's not absolutely necessary to read the previous oneshot, it'd sure be a good idea if you want to fully understand what's going on here. For those of you who don't want to read that one, all you need to know is that Joe and Finn are understandably reluctant to announce their relationship, especially seeing as how Joe's mother has always disliked Finn and does not approve of Joe dating men.
> 
> This one's for [OddmentsandTweaks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/), for her continued motivation and her willingness to listen to me talk about these fucking idiots for hours on end. She's helped me out so much, I would never even have written a word more if she hadn't driven me to do so, and I am so grateful <3
> 
> Title is from _Lovers on the Sun_ by David Guetta. I'm original like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in Mt. Kisco can really figure out what it is between the Peck boy and his roommate Finn, but what everyone does know is that it's... different. And different isn't always acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, people. If you see something you don't like, utilize the back button. That aside, I hope you people like this <3

There's something not quite _right_ about the Peck boy.

Denise Marley sees him at the grocery store with that roommate of his, the skinny guy of ambiguous descent, and something about the way they interact seems... well, not something she'd expect from two heterosexual men. They're bickering over what flavor of ice cream to buy, and all of a sudden the Peck boy smirks and whispers something in the brown one's ear, and the argument is over just like that. She doesn't get it till later, when her six year old Maisie asks, “Mommy, why did that man hit his friend's backside? Did he do something wrong?”

Maxine Harrison is introduced to them via Peck's mother Carla, who's invited Joe for dinner and told him to bring a friend. Maxine knows what Carla meant when she said “friend”, and she saw her obvious displeasure when Joe turned up with that Finn kid in tow. Throughout dinner Maxine keeps her eyes on them, and pretends not to notice how close they're sitting, or that Joe's hand never leaves Finn's knee.

Bobby Hill meets them when he drives his Buick over for repairs. Tobey Marshall isn't back from his stint in the cooler yet, and neither's that fast-talking Maverick guy, so it's just Peck and his roommate. They seem fine in the beginning, asking him about the car, and promising that he can have her back in the evening, working like new. He arrives five minutes before half past five to find them on the couch in the back of the garage – and Finn's sitting with his feet in Peck's lap. His Buick is parked nearby, looking like the day he bought her.

Ronnie McDonald swears up and down that she caught them behind the bar once, giggling and leaning so close to each she couldn't tell whose hands were whose. Or whose hand was down whose pants, for that matter. But she's less likely to be believed, seeing as how she herself was completely wasted at the time. Still, she sticks to her story, insists that she saw what she saw.

Pastor Macready of the local church firmly believes it's no one's business but theirs, but keeps this opinion to himself because he knows that his church will see a drop in membership if he were ever to let slip that he didn't care what those boys got up to. Sometimes people drop him a comment or ask him in worried tones what he thinks, and he just patiently and calmly replies that “the Lord Jesus sees it all”. Of course, _they_ don't know he's referring to their actions as well, all the idle gossip and speculating about the lives of two boys who keep to themselves anyway.

Mitchell Parrish says he doesn't care what they do, because it's their lives, and if they say there's nothin goin on, then by God there's nothin goin on, Jesus Christ let it go already. But he's not gonna deny that something's definitely off, because Finn used to have a massive crush on his sister Leila and when she asked him out after the car race he turned her down. She says he looked to Peck before doing it. Mitch doesn't know what he believes, except that it's none of his damn business.

Harley Smith develops a sudden interest in the boys after she hears that they live together, and is known to “accidentally” run into them at the store, or at the drive-in, or the bar, or anywhere else. Never before in her seventeen years has she met someone who's, _you know_ , and she's fascinated. She wonders if it's like in the movies, where they're good dressers and witty snarkers and help girls out with their girl problems. She knows they're not particularly good dressers, always with the plaid and the denim and the grease stains, but they do sound witty and they get along good with that new girl in town, Julia something-or-the-other.

Robert Christopher cries when he hears of them, because finally, _finally_ he is not alone. But no one will ever find out about him. He won't let them. He's heard how people talk about Peck and Finn, Peck-and-Finn like they're a singular entity in two bodies, and he knows that if people find out about him he will have nowhere to turn to. He hides a gun under his pillow, a razor in his backpack and sleeping pills in his bathroom, and he rereads the note he's already written until it's burned into his mind.

* * *

Sunday morning, Joe wakes to the sound of Finn doing something in the kitchen, something that's probably going to end up in broken appliances and/or dishes, going by the aggressive _clanging_ and _clinking_ he hears. He gets out of bed with a sigh – Finn's side is still somewhat warm, which means he's not been awake long – and puts on his shorts, shuffling to the kitchen.

“Morning,” he greets. Finn's answer is to slam a tablespoon into the sink.

“What's wrong?” he tries next, pushing himself up to sit on the only counter that's clean. What the _fuck_ has Finn been doing? There's water and a brown coffee-ish liquid all over the counter.

“Your mother called,” Finn answers through gritted teeth. “Wants you to come over for dinner tonight, _again_. Because that went _so god-damn well_ the last fuckin time. Oh, and she says – and I quote–” he takes on a high, shrill tone, “'Joey, baby, bring a nice _girl_ this time. So that I know, you're not, _you know_.'” He pulls a face and throws a plastic plate into the sink.

Joe groans. “What is her fuckin _problem_? I told her I'm not datin any girls!”

Finn turns around and glares. “And what's wrong with bein _you know_?” he asks sarcastically. “You could be a killer, or a rapist, or fuckin _Dino_ , but she won't care as long as you're fuckin a _woman_!”

“You gotta calm down,” Joe says when Finn slaps a cloth down on the dirty counter and begins cleaning so aggressively that droplets of water and coffee fly everywhere, hitting Joe in the face. “Assaulting the damn kitchen ain't gonna help.”

“Well, I can't assault _people_ now, can I?” gripes Finn, but slows down a little anyway.

“How'd you make that mess anyway?” inquires Joe, hoping to divert the topic from his mother and her constant efforts to ensure grandchildren.

“I tried to make coffee,” sighs Finn. “Didn't work out, can ya tell?”

“Yeah, funny enough,” snarks Joe. He slides off the counter and shoves Finn away. “Go sit down before ya break something for real,” he orders. “Lemme make the coffee today.”

Finn sighs angrily, but listens, taking Joe's place on the counter. “What the fuck does your mama want from you, anyway?” he wonders.

“Many grandchildren, that's what,” Joe replies. “And I explained to her many damn times it's not what _I_ want but she ain't listenin. It's been worse since we found out my sister can't have babies.”

“That don't mean you gotta make up the difference,” points out Finn.

“Yeah well, she doesn't get that.”

“She should,” Finn says redundantly. “Are you gonna call her back?”

“Yeah, 'cause if I don't she'll get on my ass,” Joe tells him in a resigned tone. “Maybe I can convince her to let me bring you.”

“Yeah, no,” snorts Finn. “I'm not sittin through another dinner in which she completely ignores me except to glare at me while your papa tries to look sympathetic and spoons more food into my plate.”

Joe grimaces. “Okay. I can see why it'd be a bad idea.”

“Fuckin _horrible_ idea,” corrects Finn. “Just go alone, man, I'll get take-out and watch a movie or something.”

“I don't wanna go if it means it'll make her happy to see me without ya,” Joe says. “She'll probably take it as a sign that we ain't friends, and throw a party, _and_ find me three girls to date or something.”

“Your mom needs help,” declares Finn. “I'm sorry, man, I know she's your mama and you love her, but she's _gotta_ stop harassin you.”

“Harassin... another five dollar word,” notes Joe, with a grin. “You been readin dictionaries?”

“Fuck you, I'm smart,” retorts Finn, attention successfully diverted. Nothing like subtle insults – or not-so-subtle ones – to get his mind off things.

Joe sets down Finn's coffee on the counter next to him and leans against it, his own mug in hand. “Here ya go.”

Finn takes a sip, and immediately chokes. “You forgot the sugar,” he accuses, and hands the mug back to Joe so he can rectify the mistake.

They sip their coffee in comfortable silence. Presently Joe puts down his now-empty mug and says, “I'm gonna call Mama, okay?”

Finn nods. “You do that,” he says, much calmer after he's had his coffee. “I'm gonna go shower.”

Joe waits until he hears the water running, and then dials his mother. “Hey, Mama,” he greets when she picks up. “You called?”

“Yeah, I did, where were you?” asks Carla. “That roommate of yours, he picked up.”

“I was asleep,” Joe tells her, ignoring the way she says _that roommate of yours_ like Finn's a criminal that Joe found on the streets and decided to adopt. “What's up, Mama?”

“Come over and have dinner with your folks tonight,” Carla replies brightly. “I think that boy mentioned it to you, no? Anyway, bring a girl. Your dad and I really want you to settle down, ya know.”

“Mama, it's just you,” mumbles Joe. “And besides, I don't have a girlfriend. Maybe I could bring Finn again?”

“Joey, honey, I said a _girl_ ,” Carla says pointedly. He really fuckin hates that nickname. “Ya know if you don't find yourself a girl soon, people are gonna talk. Some already are. You know Maxine's daughter Annie? She's single, ya know. Maxine wants a nice decent fella for her.”

“Mama, I don't wanna date Annie,” Joe protests. “I don't wanna date _any_ girl right now. I just wanna focus on the garage, okay? And ya know how the girls in this town are. Take 'em on one date and they think you're gonna ask them to marry you.”

“Well, someone else, if not Annie,” insists Carla. “You're gettin on in years, Joey, ya gotta settle down.”

“Mama, I'm _twenty-eight_ ,” he points out. “Not fuckin forty. We've talked about this, Mama. Soon's I find a girl I'll let ya know.” _If it ever happens_ , he thinks sarcastically to himself.

Carla sighs. She doesn't even call him out on his language, which indicates the level of her frustration. “All right, Joey. Do whatever you want. Are you comin tonight or no?”

“I dunno, mama,” Joe replies. “I don't wanna leave Finn alone.”

“He's gonna be fine one night away from you,” snaps Carla. “He's an adult, honey.”

“That's not it,” Joe begins, but gives up. “Mama... not tonight, okay? I just... don't wanna. Not tonight. Don't feel up to it.”

There's silence on the other end and he's pretty sure he's managed to offend her. Just as he's seriously considering throwing in the towel and conceding to her invitation, she says, “Then why don't your dad and I come over to yours. You don't gotta cook anything fancy. It'll be some nice family time, eh?”

Joe refrains from mentioning that family for him means Finn and Benny and Tobey. “Fine,” he sighs. He knows she's not gonna back down on this. “All right, mama. See you tonight.”

“See you soon!” Carla replies, entirely too brightly to not be suspicious, and hangs up.

Predictably, Finn's not happy when he exits the shower and hears all about it. “Man, come _on_ ,” he complains, pulling on his shorts and rubbing his hair dry with his towel. “Ya know she's gonna be all suspicious when she sees my room don't look slept in at all.”

“Why would she look in your room?” inquires Joe.

Finn snorts and gives him a pointed look, and then pulls one of Joe's shirts on.

“Alright, alright,” concedes Joe. “So she's the curious kind, okay? She's probably gonna ask ya if you're datin anyone. Make up a girl or something, I dunno.”

“She knows every girl in town, I can't just _make one up_ ,” Finn says, making a face. “Hey, if she's comin over I'm invitin Julia, okay? God knows I need someone on my side in all of this.”

“Hey, I'm on your side,” Joe reminds him. “And so's my dad.”

“And your mama is enough to outdo all of us,” finishes Finn. “Least Julia'll keep her distracted, I s'pose. As long's she doesn't assume one of us is datin her.”

“We'll tell her Julia's with Tobey, if she asks,” decides Joe.

But Julia it turns out can't make it. “I'm driving over to see Tobey today,” she tells Joe over the phone when he calls her. “I've already left home, you guys, sorry.”

“Nah, it's alright,” Joe tells her, and Finn's face falls. “We'll see you later then. You say hi to Tobey from us.”

“Will do,” she promises. “And tell Finn to cheer up, will you? It's not the end of the world.”

Finn just scowls.

Joe hangs up after a few more pleasantries, and claps Finn on the shoulder, getting off the couch. “C'mon, we gotta do grocery shopping,” he says. “Ya know Mama's gonna judge us if she doesn't get good food. Why don't you make some of your cookies?”

“I don't wanna make cookies for your mama,” sighs Finn, standing too. “They could be perfect but she'd complain bout 'em anyway, just 'cause she can.”

“Well, my papa loves them,” Joe reminds him. “Don't let my old man down, he's got a lotta faith in ya.”

Finn manages to smile at that, but his mood is still sour.

* * *

Bobby Hill is the cashier on shift for the day, and he looks up from his magazine when the bell rings to indicate someone's walked into the store. It's the Peck boy and his roommate. He nods at them, and goes back to his magazine.

But he can't help watching them from over the top edge of his magazine, seeing how they have no notion of personal space, the way they remain in each other's vicinity at all times. They shop in near silence, occasionally consulting with each other about vegetables or pasta, and in one memorable instance, whether or not the store brand tastes like butt. Bobby would be offended if he wasn't so occupied keeping a close eye on them. And well, the store brand _does_ taste like shit.

Peck offers him a polite smile when they finally come up to the counter, and begins unloading the cart. Bobby rings up their stuff. “Plannin a big dinner?” he asks casually.

Peck nods. “Yeah.” Short and to the point, just like most things that come outta Peck's mouth. Well, whatever, Bobby doesn't give a shit.

The brown kid grimaces, though, and Peck sighs in annoyance before thumping down a jar of olives rather aggressive-like on the counter. “Careful,” says Bobby, watching them carefully, “you don't wanna be breakin stuff in here. Ya know ya gotta pay for it if ya break it.”

“Sorry,” Peck mutters.

They leave not five minutes later, but Bobby doesn't go back to his magazine. He watches from the store windows as they put the grocery bags in the back of their pickup – he's really not sure which one of them it belongs too, since it's never seen without _both_ of them in it – and then Peck leans over to his roommate, and says something that Bobby can't make out. Finn – the roommate, that's his name – replies, and crosses his arms over his chest. Peck sighs, and then runs his hand through Finn's hair and rests it on the side of his neck. Finn seems to relax, before muttering something and going off to get into the car.

Bobby looks away a split-second before Peck looks up to catch him staring. Well, there's his suspicions almost confirmed. Those boys are about as straight as Daphne Witcham's hair – and her hair looks like a fuckin bird's nest, all curly and unkempt and shit.

He wonders if Peck's mama knows. If she does she's definitely not gonna be happy about it, seeing as it's not very Christian of him. And the entire goddamn town knows she's never liked the Finn kid anyway. Good reason too, thinks Bobby darkly. Ain't no need for queers in their nice Christian town, corrupting their children and making people think it's okay to do this kinda shit in public.

He makes a mental note to look up other garages in the area. Ain't no place that does work as good as Marshall's, but Bobby doesn't want anything to do with them if this is the kinda shit they get up to.

* * *

Joe unpacks and puts away the grocery while Finn begins mixing stuff for the cookies. “Thank God the place's clean,” Joe says, just to make small talk. “We don't have to do much cleanin.”

“Hmm,” hums Finn, dunking in a giant bag of chocolate chips. “Yeah, better go over the place anyway. Your mama sees a speck of dust and she'll be havin our asses for dinner.”

“Speaking of,” Joe says, very obviously and desperately trying to turn the subject away from his mother. “What are we makin tonight? Pasta?”

Finn nods, beginning to knead the dough he's put together. “And a casserole I was thinkin. Even if your mama don't like it your papa will.”

Joe groans to himself. “Can we just... not talk about my mama?” he pleads. “I know you don't like her and she don't like ya, both of you've made that clear. And I get it, man, I do, she's a fuckin terror and she's never liked ya, but I don't wanna hear about it all the time, alright? Let's just talk about something, _anything_ , else, alright?”

Finn sighs. “Alright, alright,” he concedes. “I'm sorry. There, happy?”

“Don't apologize,” Joe says, frustrated. “That's not what I meant. Look, I just want some fuckin peace and quiet, okay? I can't guarantee that she'll behave tonight but all I'm sayin is, just sit through this and ignore her, alright? For me. Just grit your teeth and smile and talk to my papa and it'll be over before ya know it.”

“Yeah, yeah, that was the plan anyway,” Finn mumbles, rolling the dough out.

“Good,” says Joe firmly. Just to let Finn know he's not mad at him he reaches in and kisses him on the cheek, and says, “Okay. You're makin chocolate chip, right?”

“Yep,” Finn tells him.

“Ya know my dad's diabetic,” Joe reminds him.

“Yeah yeah, I got the sugarfree kind,” Finn says, nodding towards the empty packet sitting on the counter next to where he's working. “Look, it says so right on the bag. Now quit hoverin over me and get to work, man.”

Joe rolls his eyes. “Don't tell me how to live my life.”

“Get on the fuckin casserole,” Finn says firmly, though he's hiding a grin. “Or you don't get the first batch of cookies.”

Joe looks duly horrified. “You wouldn't do that to me.”

Finn snorts. “Try me.”

“Alright, alright, I'm going,” grouses Joe, and ruffles Finn's hair, messing it up. “And just so ya know, I totally did that on purpose 'cause I know your hands are all dough-y so you gotta deal with it till you wash your hands.” He finishes with a smug look, but it doesn't last long; Finn leans to the side and knees him in the shins, and laughs at his indignant expression.

“Gotcha, sucker,” he crows, abandoning the cookie dough for a moment to grin contentedly at Joe.

“Bitch,” Joe mutters, but as always there's no real bite to it. Finn just laughs again and nudges Joe lightly with his shoulder before going back to his cookies.

* * *

The entire fucking town knows exactly how Carla Peck feels about her son's roommate, mainly because she's made sure everyone hears her rant on Finn at least once. Some of the unlucky bastards have heard it at least thrice. The group of grannies has heard it so many times that they can practically recite it word for word.

“It ain't _right_ ,” she declared to Marlene Christopher one fine afternoon, while they were having tea together. “I've known that boy since he was in middle school, Marlene, and I'm tellin ya he's been unattached most of that time. What, girls in our town ain't good enough for Mister I Got Brown Skin So I'm Exotic?”

“Careful, Carla,” Marlene warned, sipping her tea delicately, gray curls pinned out of her face. “You don't wanna be heard sayin that 'round town. Ya know how some o' these liberals are – you don't wanna be known as a racist, do you? No, that won't do.”

“I don't care,” said Carla fiercely. “I told my Joey then that I don't like him, and I'm tellin him now, too. Either that boy's havin lots of one-night-stands, or else he's queer. Why else would he have no girlfriend, and him a grown man?”

“I don't know, Carla, it really ain't my business,” Marlene said. “I more'n got my hands full with my own boy, ya know. I don't have time to be obessin over some orphan boy from the Middle East anyway.”

“I ain't _obsessin_ ,” Carla retorted indignantly. “I'm just concerned, Marlene. Wouldn't you be, if your boy was hangin out with someone like that? What if Joey follows him down that path, eh? I don't want the town thinkin he's queer just 'cause he associates with that boy.”

The conversation paused when Marlene's son Robert walked in. “Hey, momma, I'm goin out for a bit, alright?”

“Where to?” questioned Marlene.

Robert shrugged. “Meetin a couple friends for some beers, momma. I might be late, so don't stay up.”

“Alright, drive safely,” Marlene replied, and Robert was out. “Look, Carla,” Marlene said when she was sure her son was out of earshot. “Just 'cause he's unattached don't mean he's queer. Maybe he just don't give a hoot either way. My Robbie's unattached too, but he ain't queer, I can tell you that for sure. And ain't your Joey unattached too? That don't make him queer.”

“Whatever you think, Marlene, I got a feelin in my gut,” Carla said darkly. “And you know my gut feelins ain't ever wrong.”

Both of them were blissfully unaware that Robert was not in fact meeting friends for beers – he drove over to the big city and spent the entire day at a gay bar downing shot after shot of whiskey and trying to get the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away.

* * *

“You think we should put flowers on the table or somethin?” wonders Finn, frowning critically at the small dining table.

“Nah, man, it's just dinner, ain't like you're askin for my hand in marriage,” snorts Joe as he finishes arranging cutlery. “Seriously, man, don't worry about anything. It's gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, I ain't worried,” Finn says, but the lie in his voice is obvious. Seeing as how Joe's known him forever and is well familiar with every nuance of his, he hears the untruth and moves to Finn's side.

“It'll be over in a couple hours,” he promises, nudging him with his elbow. “I already talked to my papa and he said he'll try to get her outta there soon after dinner.”

“Thanks,” Finn says gratefully. “Did you tell your papa he's my new favorite person?”

Joe laughs. “You tell him yourself. Everything's ready?”

“Yeah,” Finn tells him. “And I tried to make my room look a bit more lived-in, if she sees it. And I got rid of my stuff that was in your room.”

Joe nods. “Okay.” They finish arranging the table and move to the living-room, sitting down on one of the couches to wait for Joe's parents to arrive.

“Hey, d'you wanna go to the big city for the weekend?” Finn asks, clearly suppressing the urge to plant his feet on the coffee table. “It'll be fun.”

“Yeah, why not,” shrugs Joe. “Be nice to get away from here awhile. Something about leavin makes you realize how suffocating the place can be, ya know. It feels worse than ever after we got back.”

“Yeah, I feel ya,” Finn concurs. “I mean, I fuckin hated Detroit but I ain't gonna lie, I felt freer than I do here. Mainly 'cause I didn't have to worry about anybody. Still,” he shrugs, and leans against Joe's side, “I wouldn't give this up for anything.”

Joe smiles, but before he can reply the doorbell rings. “That'll be them,” he says, getting up to answer the door.

“Baby!” greets Carla exuberantly when she sees Joe, and he tries very hard not to grimace when she hugs him tight. He knows that part of it is her overbearing maternal nature, but also that she's doing it to stake a claim on her son in front of Finn. A warning of sorts.

“How you doing, son?” asks Alejandro Peck, nodding and smiling at his son. Joe hugs him as well. No matter the issues he has with his mother, he can't deny that it _is_ good to see his family.

Carla just bestows a single nod upon Finn, but Alejandro is already stepping up to hug him, before planting a giant wet kiss on both his cheeks. “It's good to see you, kid,” he says brightly. “How've you been doing?”

“We only met last week,” laughs Finn, but accepts the hug anyway. Everyone pretends not to notice Carla's rather obvious disapproval.

“So,” says Alejandro, grinning at Finn. “What do you have for me today?”

Finn grins back. “I made cookies,” he tells him as they all settle in the living-room. “Chocolate chip.”

Alejandro looks absolutely delighted, but before he can speak up Carla says, “You know he's diabetic.”

“They're sugarfree,” Finn responds.

“Well, then they won't taste as good, will they?” Carla says, and turns to Joe, an expression of barely-hidden contempt on her face.

Joe's heart sinks as Finn's face falls, his previously happy smile turning forced. He tries to gesture to Finn in any way, let him know it's okay, but Carla's watching him closely and so he just sighs inwardly and hopes he has a chance to cheer Finn up later.

“I'm sure I'll love them anyway,” Alejandro whispers to Finn, offering an encouraging smile. Like Joe, he too is receptive to most of Finn's moods, and in any case it's never been any secret in the Peck household that Alejandro adores the living daylights out of Finn, much to Carla's consternation.

Finn quirks his lips into a grateful smile, and rises from the couch. “I'll get dinner ready, then,” he says, and escapes into the kitchen. Joe notices how his entire body seems tense, wound up, and realizes he's expecting at least an argument from Carla.

Joe makes some more small talk with his mother, pointedly ignoring any and all questions about his love life, and presently he too gets up and says, “Excuse me a minute, Mama, I'll go help Finn with the food.” He can feel Carla's eyes follow him like a hawk as he makes the short walk to the kitchen.

“You alright?” he mutters to Finn once he's inside, under the pretense of tasting the salad.

Finn nods, and offers him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “I'm fine, man, don't worry about me,” he replies. “Like you said, it's just a couple of hours, right?”

Joe looks around to make sure his mother won't be entering the kitchen any time soon, and then places a soft kiss on Finn's cheek. “You got this,” he says, and Finn nods back at him.

Dinner, surprisingly, goes without a hitch. The food's good enough that Carla can't find a reason to complain, though it's not from lack of trying. In the end, having nothing else to do, she resorts to grilling Joe about girlfriends again, while Finn happily chats away with Alejandro. He does notice Joe's discomfort, though, and wonders if he should risk placing a hand on his knee under the table. He decides not to, in the end – Carla may be talking to Joe but she's got her eyes trained constantly on Finn.

The only problem arises when the Pecks are leaving, and Finn brings out a cookie jar for Alejandro. “Honey, you're diabetic,” Carla reminds him when he reaches out to take it from Finn's hands. “We don't want you goin into a hyperglycemic coma just 'cause the boy didn't remember not to put any sugar in them.”

“I did remember,” Finn says, trying to mask his irritation. “They're sugarfree, I said that earlier too. They're completely safe for him to eat.”

“In any case, he's got his insulin and stuff,” Joe says, voice slightly imploring.

“You don't know how much sugar they put in them chocolate chips, regardless,” Carla says, and Joe grits his teeth at how utterly infuriating her fake concern is, when previously she couldn't care less what Alejandro put in his mouth.

“They're the sugarfree kinda chocolate chips,” Finn says, not a little desperately, still holding the jar out. “I made sure, Mrs. Peck.”

“Thank you, but I don't want to take any risks,” she tells him firmly, before forcing Joe into a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. “You take care, son.” She completely ignores Finn, who looks absolutely miserable and isn't even bothering to hide it.

Under the pretense of a goodbye hug Alejandro whispers in his ear, “Don't listen to her, kid, you keep those cookies and I'll come collect them at the garage, alright?”

Finn offers him a weak smile. “Sure thing, Mr. Peck. That's if your son keeps his hands outta the jar.”

Alejandro aims a mock glare at Joe. “You heard the boy.” Joe just grins, and hopes that his expression conveys his gratitude at his father's valiant attempts to keep Finn's spirits up.

“Honey, we're leaving,” Carla reminds him loudly. “Goodbye, Joey. I hope when I call next time you'll have a nice girlfriend.”

Joe grits his teeth and does not answer, instead opting to hug his father goodbye one last time. “See you around, Papa,” he says, and closes the door after his parents.

* * *

Alejandro Peck has his suspicions that the nature of the relationship between his son and Finn isn't even remotely platonic, but he knows better than to voice this thought in front of his wife, or anyone else for that matter. Personally he's got no problem with it – his Uncle Ron was with a man for twenty years until his death. He doesn't care whoever Joe's with as long as his son's happy.

He's always liked Finn anyway, liked the boy's easy-going nature and the way his presence seems to uplift Joe as well. Joe's always been a serious, brooding kid, a serial worrier, so it's refreshing to see him around Finn, bantering and kidding and acting like someone his age should. He knows Carla doesn't see it that way and probably never will, though, so he just keeps his thoughts to himself and does his best to make Finn feel welcome.

Still, he thinks, it'd be nice if for once Carla would shut up and not make him sit through her rants. They're not even home yet, and she's already complaining. Alejandro loves his wife, he really does, but God, she doesn't know when to let go.

Or when to give up hounding Joe, because to Alejandro it's clear as day that his son is so far gone on Finn that he's never going to so much as look at anyone else ever.

* * *

Finn's quiet as he sets the jar of cookies on the kitchen counter and begins clearing the dinner table. Joe has no idea what to say, where to even _begin,_ so he just helps, stacking the dishes in the sink while Finn puts the leftovers away.

It's eventually Finn who speaks first, as Joe figured he would. Finn's never been one to keep his feelings quiet around Joe, anyway. “I just wish she wouldn't treat me like I'm trash,” Finn says, voice stretched tight. “I mean, I know I ain't perfect but I ain't that bad either.”

Joe sets the last dish in the sink and moves to where Finn's wiping the table, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “Don't give a fuck what she says,” he murmurs, resting his chin on Finn's shoulder. “She's crazy, alright? _Loco_ , as _abuela_ would say. Ya know no matter what she says me and Papa love you anyway, and ain't nothin gonna change that.”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I know, but that don't mean it don't suck when she says shit like that. She made it sound like I'm deliberately tryin to kill your papa.”

Joe snorts. “If anyone wanted to kill my papa, it'd be my Uncle Mario,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. “He never did get over the fact that Papa didn't get cut out of _abuela_ 's will.”

“To be fair, your Uncle Mario was a shit to _abuela_ ,” Finn points out, and Joe sighs inwardly in relief. “So I don't really blame her for leavin him nothin. God knows he didn't deserve it.”

Joe kisses the side of Finn's neck. “Ain't that the truth.” Finn's done with wiping the table and now they're just standing there, taking a moment to just relax. Joe slides his hand under Finn's shirt and splays his hand on Finn's belly, lightly moving his fingers back and forth.

“That tickles,” Finn says, resting his head back against Joe's shoulder.

Joe grins, before moving his hand lower and undoing Finn's belt. “How about we forget all the drama in my family?” he murmurs. “Ain't like we don't have better things to do.”

“Knew you couldn't keep your hands to yourself,” laughs Finn, not making a single move to stop Joe when he unbuttons his jeans. “How the hell did ya resist throughout dinner?”

“With great difficulty,” Joe answers mock-seriously. “I somehow got the impression that my mama wouldn't approve of me fuckin you over the table.”

“Ya think?” snorts Finn. “And not least 'cause we were eatin there, you nasty fucker.”

“Well, the table's empty now and my mama ain't here,” Joe points out, unzipping Finn's jeans and sliding his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Finn's dick. “So why don't we get a fuckin move on, then?”

Finn snorts, but the sound is lost in a groan when Joe begins moving his hand up and down the length of Finn's dick. “I really hope you ain't serious about fuckin me on the table,” he says. “'Cause I'd never be able to eat here again.”

“So we'll get a new table,” Joe suggests, kissing the side of Finn's neck again, his free hand still on Finn's belly.

“Ain't no point, you'd fuck me on that too,” Finn replies, pressing himself against Joe's front.

“Yeah, true,” Joe concedes, smiling into Finn's hair.

Neither of them hear the click of the front door unlocking, or the small creak it lets out as it swings open. They don't hear any footsteps or notice anything out of the ordinary, not until Carla enters the kitchen and stops short, staring in horror at the two of them standing there in a very compromising position. “Dear Lord above,” she gasps, grabbing the doorframe for support.

“Holy shit,” yelps Finn, moving away from Joe so fast he almost trips and falls, scrambling to zip up his pants and cover his erection.

“Mama, what the _fuck_?” yells Joe, whirling around and trying to shield Finn with his body, even as he mentally thanks whoever's listening that there's a chair hiding his erection from Carla. “What the hell are you doin here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Carla shrieks at him. “What the hell were _you_ doin, Joey?”

“What the fuck did it look like?” Joe retorts, too angry to care that this is exactly what they'd been trying to avoid ever since they got back to Mt. Kisco, that this can ruin everything. “Why the fuck are you in my kitchen?”

“I have every right to be here, I'm your mother!” she yells back.

“How the hell did you even get in here?” Joe questions. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Finn leaning against the counter, his face white and his grip on the edge of the counter painfully tight.

“I got a spare key made,” Carla tells him, not even sounding like that's not a normal thing to do.

“What the hell, Mama, you can't just fuckin do that!” explodes Joe. “This is _my_ house, and I don't care if you're my mother or the fuckin ruler of the world, I got a right to my privacy!”

“So that you can screw that boy?” shouts Carla. “This ain't how I raised you, Joey, I ain't raised no queer–”

“Mama, shut _up_!” exclaims Joe, scrubbing one hand down his face in pure frustration. “You don't get to dictate who I'm datin or not, okay, and I'll fuck Finn if I want to, and you can't do a single fuckin thing about it, you hear?”

“How the hell did he talk you into it?” demands Carla. “C'mon, Joey, you'd never do this, he must've fed you some crap and you fell for it, didn't you?”

Finn actually physically recoils at the words, and Joe begins seeing red. “Mama, get out,” he says, his voice dangerously low. “I ain't talkin about this with you. It ain't any of your damn business anyway.”

“I ain't leavin, Joey, this conversation ain't over,” Carla declares, crossing her arms. “Didn't I always tell you that boy's trouble, Joey? Since day one I've been tellin ya he ain't right. And now look at you, standin there with your hand down his pants like some queer–”

“He didn't talk me into anything, _I_ kissed him first!” Joe yells. “Not that it's any of your fuckin business, Mama, leave me the fuck alone!”

“I'm tellin ya, Joey, ya gotta get rid of him,” Carla goes on, like Joe hasn't even spoken. “He ain't a good person to be 'round, and you'll find better friends anyway. People who'll keep ya on the right path. This ain't right, Joey, I won't have you fuckin some worthless piece of–”

“Mama, _ENOUGH_!” roars Joe, but Finn's just about had it. He pushes his way out from behind Joe and strides off past Carla, out the kitchen, his jaw set and his eyes watering slightly. “Now look what the fuck you've done,” Joe says angrily, and makes to follow Finn.

“Joey, don't,” Carla says at once, grabbing his arm. “He ain't worth it, honey, just let him go, I'll find you a nice beautiful girl–”

Without a word Joe wrenches his arm out of Carla's grasp and walks out of the kitchen. He gets to the end of the hallway just in time to see the front door close, Finn's receding footsteps audible outside.

He waits till Carla's joined him in the hallway, and then says, “Go home, Mama. I don't wanna talk to you right now.”

“I'm leavin,” she tells him, tone aloof. “I just came back to get my purse anyway, I'd forgotten it.” She holds up the mentioned purse. “And this conversation ain't over, Joey, I'm talkin to you 'bout this later.”

“You can say whatever you like, Mama, I ain't leavin him,” Joe tells her, and opens the front door, looking at her expectantly.

“We'll see 'bout that,” Carla says cryptically. Joe waits until he's a hundred percent sure she won't be coming back this time, and then he grabs his jacket and heads outside.

He finds Finn on the roof of the building, leaning against the railing and looking out over the street. Finn's shivering, he sees when he gets close enough. It's a chilly night, and in his hurry to get out Finn didn't bring anything to keep warm, and his thin plaid shirt doesn't provide much protection from the cold.

“Here,” Joe says quietly when he's next to Finn, handing him his own jacket. Finn accepts it gratefully but wordlessly, wrapping it around himself and zipping it up.

They watch in loaded silence as someone on the street below parks their car and enters the building, a dog on a leash running in circles around them. The lights of the convenience store round the corner go out, and the owner locks up before getting into his own car and driving away. The moon's high in the sky, shining bright and full, but Joe doesn't feel particularly inclined to enjoy it tonight.

“I'm sorry,” he finally says to Finn. “I had no idea she had a spare key.”

“Not your fault,” Finn replies shortly, leaning into Joe's side for added warmth. “There wasn't nothin either of us could have done. She would have found out eventually anyway.” He sounds... resigned, but also like he'd been expecting this. Like he never really believed that they'd be able to have the contentment of privacy anyway.

To be honest, Joe never believed it himself either.

“Wish she hadn't found out like that,” Joe mutters, wrapping an arm around Finn. “And I sure as hell wish she hadn't said all that bullshit.”

“Aw, come on, I'd expect nothin less of her,” Finn says with a bitter laugh. “Just gives her another reason to hate me.”

Joe doesn't know how to respond to that without lying, so he just stays quiet and brings Finn a little closer, his arm dropping from his shoulders to take his hand and squeeze his fingers. A sudden gust of wind makes Finn shiver a little again, despite the jacket. Joe's grateful for the fact that he's wearing layers, and besides, he's never felt the cold much anyway.

“Look,” he finally says. “I'm not gonna lie to you and say it doesn't matter that she knows, okay? It _does_ matter, 'cause she's gonna make a huge deal of it. But we don't have to worry about her tellin everyone, alright, 'cause she's scared it'll give her a bad name, bla bla bla. And my papa don't care, he loves ya. Benny and Tobey and Julia too. No one else matters, ya hear? Ain't no need to give a shit what the town thinks, we don't fuckin need 'em. The people who do matter are with us on this.”

“I know,” Finn says, exhaling, his breath clouding in front of his face. His nose and ears are red from the cold. “I know, man, but it makes me feel like shit anyway.”

“Well, don't,” says Joe firmly. “Cause you _ain't_ shit, alright? You're the best thing ever happened to me, man, and she can hate it all she wants but she can't do a fuckin thing to change it. No one can. Hell, I'll make sure she can't even enter the place now, I'm changin the fuckin locks. But look, what's important is that we're willin to stick with each other and fuck what people say, alright? It don't matter one bit as long as we're together.”

“Yeah.” Finn's voice is quiet and thoughtful. “I know, man, and you're right. It wasn't ever gonna be easy anyway, right?”

“Right,” agrees Joe sadly. “But fuck it, man, we've had worse. Few years from now we're gonna look back at it, and it's gonna seem so fuckin small and insignificant. We're gonna wonder why we ever worried.”

“Ya think so?” asks Finn, blinking at him.

Joe leans in and rests his forehead against Finn's. “I _know_ so,” he replies confidently. “Just you wait, man. It ain't the worst it could be, and it sure as hell will get a lot better. Trust me on this.”

“Alright,” agrees Finn, taking Joe's hands. He offers him a small smile. “Thanks,” he adds, so quietly that Joe almost doesn't hear it.

He snorts in reply. “Don't be stupid,” he says, but smiles back anyway. “C'mon now, let's go inside. It's nice and all but I don't wanna freeze my balls off out here.”

“Nice, just go on ahead and ruin the moment, asshole,” complains Finn, but he's still smiling.

* * *

“You're right, ya know,” Finn says, later when they're in bed. “All that stuff 'bout this shit not mattering just as long's we're together. I mean, I ain't gonna lie and say I don't still feel sick about it all, but it ain't the absolute worst.”

“Yeah,” agrees Joe. “I mean, look at us. We're sharin a bed, we're sharin clothes, hell, we have a shared apartment and even a shared fucking car. Speakin for myself here, it don't get better than this for me. I'm happy with ya, man. I wouldn't change a single thing 'bout us.”

“Me neither,” says Finn. “We knew from the get-go it wasn't gonna be no bed of roses, right? Ain't no point in bitchin about it now. We're doin nothin wrong, and she can do what she likes but she can't come between us, ya know? No one can.”

“Damn right,” Joe agrees emphatically. “It's what I've been sayin all along. I don't give a shit about the entire fuckin town, ya know, not as long as we got our family, our _real_ family, to back us up.”

“Mm, right,” Finn says in agreement, and then yawns. “Shit man, I'm tired as hell. Somethin about all that drama sure does knock you out. Who needs fuckin soap operas when we got your mother.”

Joe snorts. “You ain't wrong,” he murmurs. “Go to sleep, man. We've gotta go to work tomorrow, and I'm not havin you doze off halfway through checkin the oil or whatever.” He leans in and kisses Finn before switching his lamp off. “'Night, man.”

“'Night,” yawns Finn in response. A second later Joe feels arms and legs wrap around him as Finn forces his way into his personal space, cuddling him like a giant fucking bear. He doesn't complain, though – it's fuckin cold and Finn is warm, and besides, he's not gonna lie and say he doesn't sleep better this way.

A few more seconds and Finn's snoring lightly, fast asleep. Joe grins into the darkness and closes his own eyes, his ire at his mother a shadow in the back of his mind. Right now he's got Finn and that's all he needs, no matter what anyone else might say. He'll take what he gets in the present and worry about the future when it comes; no point in stressing himself to pieces about it now. He's got everything he could ever want right now, and whatever the future brings, they can face it together. They're not alone, and if Joe's got any hand in it, they never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS MY PRECIOUSSSS
> 
> Love,  
> Remy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Finn deal with the aftermath of Carla finding out about them. Flashbacks show how they arrived in Mt. Kisco, sorted out their issues and began to restore Marshall's to its former glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it a few chapters long. Hope it's all good :) Even though it feels like it's just two people reading this, I really am enjoying writing it.

_They roll into Mt. Kisco at dawn on a Wednesday morning. Everything's still and quiet, and no shop that isn't a 24/7 is open. The town is still asleep._

_All Joe can think of is getting into bed and sleeping his fatigue off – driving for hours at time and it feels like he's forgotten how to move – but Finn's wide awake, staring out at the window like he's seeing the town for the first time. It's not like he hasn't been down to visit, but it must feel different, knowing that he's here to stay for good this time._

“ _It doesn't look like it's changed much,” he says presently._

“ _That's 'cause it hasn't,” Joe tells him. “You didn't really miss out on much, ya know.”_

“ _Are the races at the drive-in still happening?” Finn asks, turning his head to look at Joe._

_Joe shrugs in response. “They are, but I haven't been. Couldn't bring myself to. Besides, it ain't like I'm missin much. Tobey was pretty much the center, ya know? People came to see him more'n they came to race. Else they came to challenge him. So with him gone, people just don't bother, so not a lot of people come.”_

_Finn hums thoughtfully at that, turning back to the window. “What 'bout now?” he asks. “You gonna go now?”_

“ _I think we'd best wait till Tobey's back,” Joe says. “Meantime we can set up the garage again. Get the place goin. Once word gets out people'll be linin up to race Tobey anyway. S'pose winnin the De Leon probably helps. Hopefully business will rise, ya know?”_

“ _Hopefully,” echoes Finn. Without really thinking about it he reaches out and takes Joe's free hand, intertwining their fingers. “Hey, how 'bout we go home, get some rest, then get started? We've got a lot to do, man, we've gotta make the payment on the place, clean it up, get supplies and shit... we've got our work cut out for us.”_

“ _Yeah,” says Joe shortly, but he's smiling, looking forward to it all. He's been working as a mechanic for one of the other three garages in town, along with Benny, but he can't wait to quit. It's not that he doesn't like it there; he does. It's just that there's no place that can ever replace Marshall's._

“ _Did you tell anyone I'm back?” Finn asks quietly when they disembark at their destination five minutes later and begin getting their stuff from the trunk._

_Joe shakes his head, biting down on his toothpick. “Nah, man. Figured people could see for themselves. At first I thought we could tell my papa but then I decided, hey, let's surprise the old man. God knows he could use some cheer in his life.”_

_Finn nods, looking somewhat relieved. “Yeah, alright. Did people even know you and Benny left, though?”_

“ _Oh, yeah,” Joe says, locking Beast. They begin the walk into their building. “Tobey gettin out was somethin everyone was waitin for, mainly 'cause so races'd be livelier and the garage'd reopen. Ain't many people counted on him aimin for the De Leon, though, but it became obvious when he didn't come home, and when Benny and I didn't either. And now that we're back, people'll see Beast, and they'll know you're back too, seein as I didn't drive her when you weren't here.”_

“ _Why not?” asks Finn, surprised. They're on the second floor now, going up the stairs, and the one thing Finn didn't miss at all is the fact that he has to climb ten flights of stairs to get home._

_Joe shrugs again. “Like I said, couldn't bring myself to. Didn't feel right. I drove Tobey's ride.” He gives Finn a happy little smile, like he still can't believe Finn's back for real. “But you're here now, so I reckon Beast's gettin a lot more exercise from now on.”_

_Finn doesn't smile back. “You sound an awful lot like all ya did was mope around,” he says quietly._

“ _Well, that ain't far off the mark,” Joe admits. “Me and Benny, man, we were on our own. We accepted pretty early on that it wasn't ever gonna be the same, ya know? I mean,” he adds, “ain't like we blame you for leavin. We get why you did it. But we did spend a lot of time hopin you'd be back.”_

_Finn doesn't immediately respond, instead choosing to quietly move upwards, a step behind Joe. One flight of stairs later, he says, “I did consider comin back, ya know. More'n once. One time I packed all my bags and got into my piece of shit car, and I was halfway home before I had a fuckin meltdown. I couldn't go on, ya know. Call me a coward or whatever, but havin a panic attack in the middle of the night on the fuckin highway, while you're alone and there ain't a soul around... that shit kinda puts you off whatever it is you were plannin to do.”_

_Joe actually looks horrified. “You never told me you had a panic attack.”_

“ _Attacks,” corrects Finn. “Multiple. And it wouldn't have made anythin better if I'd told ya. All it'd have accomplished is you'd be freakin out and I wouldn't feel any better. And I know you, man, if I told you, you'd have driven non-stop all fuckin night to get to me, and I couldn't make you come all the way and then see your face when I said I wouldn't be comin back. I meant it, ya know, when I said that last thing I wanted to do was hurt you in any way.”_

“ _Well, your bein away hurt too, ya know,” Joe says before he can stop himself._

_Finn smiles a little self-deprecating smile. “Sometimes ya gotta choose the lesser of two evils, man. I coulda stayed and lost my shit, and then you'd have had to take care of me, and I'd be nothin but a fuckin burden. Or I coulda left and got myself sorted out. Look, I **am** better now, ya know? I saw a therapist and everythin, I got my shit together. Whatever it is, I can deal with it now without havin to run away, hopefully. And you can't deny it's a lot better this way, 'cause you bet your ass that if pre-Detroit me got into a relationship with you it wouldn't've worked out. One of us would've fucked it up for sure. Probably it'd be me.”_

_Joe stops in his tracks and leans in to kiss Finn, who responds after a surprised second. “Whatever it is, man,” Joe says when they separate, “I'm glad you're back. And I don't even care, man, I'll have you no matter which way you are. Shit don't matter to me, man, I've always loved your dumb ass just the way it is and that ain't gonna change.”_

_Finn nods, and finally smiles properly. “Yeah I know, big guy. I know.”_

_He waits until they're at the door and Joe is looking for the keys before saying, “My first night in Detroit. That was the first panic attack. It took me fuckin ages to calm myself down. I hoped and prayed I wouldn't get another one, but I did, and that's when decided to get my ass to therapy. Ya know I said that I was always gonna come back, remember? Well, I wanted to be... I wanted to be alright when I did. I didn't wanna be a messed-up, grievin, broken excuse of a person, like I'd been right after Pete, ya know? 'Least now I know how to deal with shit in a healthy way.”_

“ _You were never messed up,” Joe says softly, finally locating the keys._

_Finn just snorts._

“ _Okay, fine, you were,” Joe concedes, sliding the key into the lock. “But let's be real here, man, which one of us isn't? We're all equally fucked up, just in different ways. Only reason we're all still here is 'cause we get to be fucked up together, now. I mean, fuck's sake, first time I realized I was gone on you, I ended up wasted at Benny's. I don't even fuckin remember it, and I dunno if Benny does either. He's never said a fuckin word.”_

“ _Knowin him, he could just be waitin for the right opportunity,” grins Finn. “At which point he'll probably ambush ya and you'll be embarrassed forever.” His expression turns serious as they enter the apartment. He looks around, memorizing every inch of it all over again. It's the exact same way that he remembers it, and the nostalgia is almost overwhelming. “Ya know I didn't realize it either, remember I told ya,” he says. “Not until I found out I couldn't sleep without hearin your voice. It wasn't that bad on the road, when I was just drivin and drivin and I didn't know where to go. But once I got myself a place and I couldn't put it off any longer... I freaked out. My first night in a city I'd never been to, completely new environment, and missin you felt like someone'd tore a hole in me.”_

_Joe dumps his bag on the coffee table and takes Finn's suitcase from him, standing it up against the couch. It's not a very big one – just enough for the few things Finn owned in Detroit. Joe can't help thinking about his place in Detroit, when they'd stopped there to get Finn's stuff – it had looked like a drifter's. Minimal furniture that probably came with the apartment, nothing to make it look like someone planned on living here for a long time. The only things that indicated a human lived here where the few pictures Finn had brought along, and his clothes in the closet._

“ _You hungry?” he asks Finn, who's standing in the exact same place, looking around still._

_He shakes his head. “Nah, man. Just tired as hell. You?”_

“ _Same,” Joe tells him. “Bed?”_

“ _Bed,” Finn confirms, but doesn't move from his place._

_Joe sighs to himself, crosses over to Finn and grabs his arm. “C'mon, man, this is as much your place as it's mine. That hasn't changed either, ya know. I even left your room just the way it was. Ain't no need to act like you're a stranger.”_

_Finn looks at him safely, allowing himself to be led to Joe's room. “You didn't change my room?”_

“ _'Course not,” Joe replies. “It wouldn't've felt right. I had to believe you were comin back. And you did.”_

_Suddenly Finn frees himself from Joe's grip and throws both arms around Joe's middle, holding on tight. “Thank you,” he whispers, and he's not crying but he sounds close enough, his face pressed against Joe's shoulder. “Shit, man, you... it woulda been totally understandable if you'd ditched me but you didn't, and man... it means a lot, alright?”_

“ _Idiot,” says Joe fondly, returning the embrace. “Like I was ever gonna stop believin in ya. Ain't that easy to get rid of me, ya know.” He kisses the top of Finn's head. “Let's go to bed now, alright? You can do your creepy once-over of every inch of the place later.”_

“ _It ain't creepy, asshole, it's nostalgic,” Finn gripes, but he's smiling as he lets go._

“ _Look at ya, usin fancy words and shit,” teases Joe. “City boy's become smart, eh?”_

_Finn just rolls his eyes, but doesn't stop smiling._

* * *

Finn walks into the kitchen to find Joe sitting at the table, talking on the phone. “How bad is it?” Joe's saying, chewing his toothpick thoughtfully. “Right. Alright. Yeah, no, I understand. Thanks, Papa.”

“Morning,” Finn says when Joe hangs up, taking the seat across from him and running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. “That your papa?”

Joe nods, getting up and setting about making breakfast. “Yeah. I figured I'd call, see if my mama's told him everything that went down last night.”

Finn scowls at the memory. “And?”

“She did,” Joe confirms. “And, like we'd expected, my papa didn't take it badly at all, and that pissed her off. Now she's refusin to talk to him or to anyone else, and she won't leave their room. Accordin to him she's watchin _Desperate Housewives_ and snappin at him when he comes in front of the TV. Says he regrets puttin the TV in their bedroom,” finishes Joe with a slight chuckle.

Finn doesn't look very amused. “I feel kinda bad, dumpin this on your papa to deal with,” he says. “I mean, he didn't ask for it, ya know?”

“Hey, neither did we,” Joe says, frying eggs. “No one did. It's nobody's fault my mama's insane, ya know? And besides, it ain't like my papa has to engage in direct warfare or whatever, man, he just has to avoid my mama. Which he spends most of his time doin anyway.”

He sets the plate down in front of Finn and says, “Your turn to make the coffee.”

Finn has his mouth full, so he just flips Joe off in response with both hands. Joe rolls his eyes, before reaching for the cookie jar on the counter.

In a flash Finn is off the table and slapping Joe's hands away. “Back off,” he warns, grabbing the jar and holding it like it's his firstborn. “That's for your papa, and your papa _only_. I'll make ya some more, just leave these alone.”

Joe blinks in surprise. “Protective much?”

“Look me in the eye and tell me your papa don't deserve 'em for puttin up with your mama,” Finn deadpans, still holding the jar protectively.

“Okay, I'll give ya that,” concedes Joe.

They head for the garage after breakfast. There's not much to do, which is both good and bad. Good because it's just Joe and Finn and they can't do much on their own, and bad because they're not really making much. Still, Finn's hopeful that it'll get better once Tobey's out, but Joe just frowns thoughtfully whenever Finn talks about it.

Today they've got a total of three cars that need minor fixes, and two that the owners want tuned up for the weekend race at the drive-in. Joe heads for the toolbox while Finn turns on the stereo and plugs in a flash drive. A moment later Joe's yelling to make himself heard over the irritatingly cheerful Katy Perry music, while Finn just grins and pretends he can't hear him.

“ _BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIIREWOOOOOORK_ ,” Finn shrieks, scrambling up the side of a car that's jacked up a safe distance above Joe's head. “ _COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST–”_

Joe scowls, but gets working on the underside of the car anyway. He waits until he's sure that Finn can't see him, then grins to himself. It's annoying as fuck but he's not gonna deny it's great to hear this much noise in the garage again. It hadn't been the same without Finn's unholy music taste.

The garage's been open for an hour and a half when Alejandro Peck arrives. Joe nods and smiles at his dad from where he's airbrushing the paint on a car, but Finn, perched on top of a Chevelle that's at least ten feet in the air, doesn't see him or hear him over the music, focused as he is on whatever's wrong with it. Joe sighs, rolls his eyes and puts the paint away, taking off his protective equipment and heading over to where his father's standing, trying to get Finn's attention.

“What's wrong with him?” Alejandro yells to Joe, even though they're standing side by side. Finn _still_ doesn't hear them.

“It's the fuckin music, he's got it on so fuckin high no one can hear shit,” Joe grumbles, locating the remote for the stereo and switching it off. “FINN!”

Startled, Finn flails in the air for a few seconds before losing his balance and toppling off the Chevelle. Joe, who'd been expecting this and so is standing just underneath, catches him and sets him on his feet. “You alright?” he asks, clearly trying not to laugh.

“I'm fine,” Finn retorts, “but fuck you.” Joe loses his battle and bursts out laughing.

“I hate him,” Finn says to Alejandro, gesturing in Joe's direction. “You know that, right? I really _really_ hate him.”

Alejandro pats Finn's arm sympathetically. “Sure, son. Now where are the cookies?”

“I had to hide them, Joe kept tryin to sneak one when he thought I wasn't lookin,” Finn tells Alejandro, going to get the jar from the center of a tower of wheels. “Here,” he says, handing it to Alejandro. “Enjoy.”

Alejandro unscrews the lid and puts one whole cookie in his mouth and lets out a deeply satisfied sound. “Excellent,” he says once he's swallowed. “I'll be back for more once these are over.”

“Where're you going?” Finn asks, looking immensely delighted.

“Don't tell Carla, but I got myself a nice me-zone,” Alejandro informs them. “Over at Jeffrey Parrish's place. Me and him, we put in a few bucks and set up a pad in his garage. Feel free to drop by any time, it's fuckin great.”

“Hey, Mr. Peck,” Finn begins, looking guilty. “I'm really sorry, by the way, 'bout everythin that went down last night. We didn't mean for her to find out like that. Or you.”

“I know, kid,” Alejandro says. “Some things you can't avoid, alright? Don't beat yourself up. She'd've found out anyway.”

“That's what I said,” Joe mutters.

“Though I do wish she hadn't told me _exactly_ what she saw,” Alejandro adds, grimacing.

Joe's entire face goes red, and Finn grins awkwardly. “Well,” he says, “ya see, I was kinda upset, and Joe said that there were better things to do than be pissed, and–”

“Jesus Christ, boy, I don't wanna hear it!” exclaims Alejandro. “Can it!”

“Yeah, Finn, shut up,” Joe mutters, still red. “You gonna share the cookies with Jeff, Papa?” he asks his dad, in an attempt to steer the conversation to safer topics.

“Hell no,” snorts Alejandro. “And Lord help him if he tries to take 'em from me.”

“That didn't sound ominous at all,” Finn mumbles. “See you later, then, Mr. Peck.”

“Later, boys,” replies Alejandro. Joe gapes as he sees his father strap the jar in the front passenger seat, seatbelt and all.

“What did you put in those?” he asks Finn once Alejandro's left. “Crack or somethin?”

“Don't be ridiculous,” dismisses Finn. “Now help me get back up on the damn Chevelle. You're lucky I didn't break my neck, asshole.”

“That's 'cause I caught you, bitch,” retorts Joe, but gives Finn a boost anyway.

* * *

“ _Jesus Christ,” breathes Finn when they finally slide open the door to the garage, half an hour after daybreak. “This place is a fuckin disaster.”_

“ _Well, what were you expecting?” Joe asks, flicking the light switch._

_Nothing happens._

“ _Great,” groans Finn. “Now we gotta get the electricity fixed too.”_

“ _Hey, this was always gonna be a lot of work,” Joe reminds him. “So quit your bitchin.”_

“ _Fuck you, I'll bitch as much as I want,” mutters Finn. “C'mon, let's go get this party started. We can't do jackshit until we got the electricity going.”_

_They make their way to the back of the garage, where there are a couple of extra generators hooked up. Joe frowns, squinting and trying to get a good look despite the bright sun. Finn, however, takes the direct approach, grabbing a stick from the ground and inching slowly towards the generators._

“ _What the fuck are you doing?” asks Joe._

“ _Shh,” Finn replies, waving at him to shut up. “I'm going to take a look.”_

“ _It's a generator, not a fuckin dragon,” snorts Joe. “It ain't gonna eat you.”_

_Finn ignores him and takes another step forward. Joe, knowing better than to follow, stays where he is. “Hey,” calls Finn a moment later. “Is this supposed to be normal?”_

“ _What?” asks Joe apprehensively, taking a few small steps to try and see what Finn's talking about._

_There is a thick ball of tangled wires resting in the middle of the space between the generators, and containing wires from both. Finn approaches it slowly, holding his stick out in front of him._

“ _Don't touch that, it could be live,” Joe warns. “Or at the very least there might be bugs or some shit in it.”_

_He's too late, though; Finn's already leaning in and poking the mass with his stick. “I ain't touchin it,” he defends when Joe lets out an exasperated sigh._

_Just as expected, there's a spark and a loud crackle, and Finn jumps away like he's been shocked. Knowing their luck, he probably has. “You alright?” Joe asks, straining to see if Finn's been hurt._

_Finn turns, making a face. “Yeah, sorta,” he replies, stepping away from the generators and into Joe's personal space. He sighs. “Looks like we're gettin the damn generators replaced, then.” He holds his hand out to Joe, the one that had been holding the stick. “Look.”_

_Joe squints down at it. “What?” he asks after a moment. “I don't see anything.”_

“ _Well, yeah, but I got a shock,” Finn tells him. “Such bullshit.”_

“ _I did warn ya,” Joe says, but pats Finn's arm anyway. “You won't feel it at all in a bit, man, don't worry about it. Let's go back inside.”_

_They open the doors as far up as they'll go, and grab a couple of brooms. “'Least we can do is clean up a bit,” Finn says. “As much as we can during the day, anyway.”_

_They work steadily, occasionally making a comment (Joe) or complaining about something or the other (Finn). They end up staying at the garage for lunch, sitting in Beast's back and sharing fries and drinks. By the time it's too dark to see anything, they've got most of the garage cleaned up and dusted._

“ _Not bad,” says Finn, looking pleased with himself. “Tomorrow we can see about gettin equipment, ya know? Paint and spare parts and the like.”_

“ _Generators first,” Joe reminds him, sounding tired. “Hey, you drive, alright?” He throws Finn the keys. “I'm fuckin exhausted.”_

_Dinner is a simple affair – they get takeout and eat it on the couch, the TV running on mute. Halfway through a random movie that neither have ever seen before or can even name, Finn says, “This, today? Tiring as hell. But it's the best I've felt in forever.”_

_Joe looks sideways at him. “Yeah,” he says shortly. “Same.”_

“ _I'd forgotten what it's like, ya know,” Finn says softly. “To actually enjoy working. And even though all we did today is clean up, it still felt much better'n two years of sittin at a fuckin desk tryin to figure out what to do so I won't get my ass kicked out.”_

_Joe reaches over and takes his hand. “Yeah,” he repeats. “I used to work down at Miller's, ya know, after Marshall's closed. And it wasn't bad but God, I hated every minute of it. I hated the people, and I hated the customers, and I hated every damn second I had to spend in there. Today was the best I'd felt about workin in a long time, man.”_

“ _I know it sounds dumb and cliché as all hell, but honestly today for the first time in a long time it felt like things are gettin better,” Finn says, leaning against Joe's side. “I mean, you're right when ya say we ain't ever gonna be the same again, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, ya know?”_

“ _It's not a bad thing if we don't let it be one,” Joe replies, absently drawing patterns on Finn's hand with his thumb. “We gotta make the most of it, ya know? I mean, we got handed a real shitty deal, and things were pretty fuckin bad for those two years. But look at us, man. Tobey won the De Leon. Even after Ingram's share, we've got enough money to get the garage runnin again. Dino's ass is in jail, where it belongs. And you and I, we're together, man. I mean, that ain't something I thought would ever happen, and look at us now.”_

_Finn leans in and kisses Joe. “Look at us now,” he echoes, with a smile on his face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback pls :D
> 
> Love,  
> Remy


End file.
